


Hiding in Plain Sight

by AgeofAquarius



Series: Finding Felicity [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anthony (original male character), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofAquarius/pseuds/AgeofAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is in Central City and is surprised by Felicity. Sometimes, things are not always what they seem. “You’re concerned with the where, and not with the who.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth in the series, “Finding Felicity”. I’ve had a really great time writing these, and I hope you’ve enjoyed reading them. Leave me a review, let me know what you think. Thank you to Olicity1013 for the continued support. Slade will be back with the next one, promise. Arrow and its characters are owned by DC/CW. I don’t make any money from this. I put them back when I’m done.

~~**~~

Oliver drew closer to Felicity as she walked towards Barry’s room. He was prepared to deal with her “Loud Voice”. She’d ask him why he was in Central City. He’d tell her he had CEO business; she’d tilt her head because she would know he was full of it. He’d shrug and they’d move on.

He had to make sure.

He stepped around a nurse and called out, “Felicity.” She stopped as she heard her name. “Listen, I just wanted to—“

“Surprised that you showed up here,” the woman said as she turned around. “Didn’t count on that.”

Oliver frowned as he looked the woman. Visually, everything about her screamed Felicity. Same blonde hair, glasses, those blue eyes. This was her but the hard, accented voice told him otherwise.

A smirk spread across the woman’s face as Oliver advanced towards her. “Grab me, and I’ll scream,” she said backing away. “Then you’ll have to explain why Oliver Queen is accosting a woman in the middle of a hospital,” she whispered not so quietly as a group of doctors walked past them. One took a curious glance at him and Oliver gave him a quick grin. _Everything is fine._

“Who are you?” he asked, his voice lowering. Whoever this woman was, she was right. He had to be very careful.

“No one in particular. Got a lot of money to look like her, though. She must be really important to bring you all the way to Central City,” the woman said, as she took off the glasses and rubbed her eyes. She looked at him again, and the blue eyes were now green.

“Where is she? Where’s Felicity?” he asked, narrowing his eyes. He stepped closer to the woman. 

“Curious,” she smiled. “You’re concerned with the where, and not with the who. Dig a little deeper, Mr. Queen.” With that, she turned and walked away. 

Left standing in the hallway, he resisted the urge to follow behind the woman and demand she give him more of an explanation. He couldn’t as Oliver Queen but he had other ways of finding out information.

~~*~~

_Three days later_

Felicity stared at her companion. “Anthony.”

“Ms. Smoak,” the man answered not bothering to look up from his newspaper. She focused on the date of the newspaper. _12 days._

“I think we’re past that,” she continued, frowning at him. She took a bite of her sandwich and contemplated her next step. “It’s Felicity. Where’s Slade? He left so suddenly after getting that phone call. Not that I care or anything, because I don’t. Just wondering where he is.” 

Earlier in the day during the daily, “What’s going on with you and Oliver?” game, Slade had gotten a call, which was rare because she’d never noticed him carrying a phone when he came to see her. She had tried to listen but he moved away quickly. She could only hear bits of Slade’s side of the conversation.

_“..I see...”_  
 _“No change.”_  
 _“No, I’ll come to you…”_

After the call ended, he made his apologies, and left her room. Soon after, Anthony had shown up, newspaper in hand, annoyed expression on his face. Something told her that he didn’t like having to keep an eye on her.

“You know, Anthony,” she said after sitting her sandwich down. “You could leave. Take a smoke break, do whatever it is kidnappers do. I’m not going anywhere. Remember? I don’t know where I am.” She gave him a slight smile, hoping that it would convince him that she was non-threatening. She needed to be alone to figure out what was going on. A few things were clear. She had been gone for longer than week. Slade Wilson had a healthy interest in all things Oliver Queen, and she really _really_ needed to work this mystery out.

“Ms. Smoa— _Felicity_ ,” Anthony started. “If I could leave you alone, I would but I’m under strict orders not to, and besides he would know.” The way Anthony finished speaking gave her pause. His tone was almost fearful. One that she hadn’t heard since she was taken.

Another mystery for her to figure out.


End file.
